results of the soul
by Charlie bear 364
Summary: first story so plz be gentle any way semblance users are hunted, experimented on and killed. what happens when I find out that I have one? I don't own RWBY, that belongs to rooster teeth and the late Monty Oum


**The beginning of a hero or something like that**

Heroes. Or more specifically heroic phrases. Usually you would expect a hero to say things like "I have saved the day! Next the universe",or something along those lines. Well I'll tell you this I'm not exactly normal or a 'hero'.

My name is Charlie and this is how I ended up saving the world, even though it couldn't save me. So before this story gets too confusing how about some back-story.

I grew up as a regular child, the big sibling of two brothers, with a loving family and a normal size two bedroom home. They were all that I could ask/beg/wish for, however that all changed. In a few moments everything was taken from me. My family, my home, my overall life. Your sill wondering how this makes me a hero I see. Well every hero has their tragic back-story and that's mine. I lost everything however it wasn't because of anyone else, it was my own fault. I'm the reason their dead. The reason that instead of a fun conversation with my brothers I'm literally speaking to a brick wall.

I first found out about my 'heroic gene' at a doctors appointment. It started normally just like any other appointment- you know a prod here, a cold piece of metal stabbing you there, a cough here so we can see if your urine has signs of cholera- but soon turned into something different. At one point the doctor asked me to step into a new machine, it looked like a white rectangle with a mento stuck to the bottom of it. The doc kept saying that the device was some kind of smebl-detector or something like that, it was supposed to say that I don't have a semblance however, the machine said that not only do I have a semblance. The kicker is that it wasn't even a 'normal' semblance but a very rare,maybe even one of a kind, I had the power to used any power that I see as my own.

So lets say I saw someone fly, I would be able to fly. Or someone who could control the flow of time. If I see either of these powers at work then I would be able to copy them and master them. The real big problem about a power like mine is that it pains a humongous target on your back. A target big enough to in case ones family.

After discovering my semblance the doc asked if I can stay behind for more testing since they wanted to know what I could do and how they could use it. They said that I would only stay one night, they lied. Three years is how long they kept me. They put me in cages told me to fight other subjects and tested, constantly tested even whilst I was sleeping. Well with my semblance being what it is and able to 'copy' others the three years were how long it took for me to escape my imprisonment. Three years of torture saw me to freedom.

As most other people will do I headed straight home. Only to find a burned out shell of a street. Like someone carpet bombed my house and everyone else was collateral. (have you ever played or seen fallout 3, if so then the street looked like minefield if not search it up and you'll get the picture.) The houses looked like broken shells of brick and plastic. Skeletons of a community, never to live again, otherwise known as a ghost town where the ghosts have left.

At some point during the mourning -of my friends, family and neighbours- a girl found me, she was dressed in a red cloak and moved faster than sonic on speed. She was able to somehow sneak up on me, probably because I was too focused on my home. I felt her hand land on my shoulder, " It's okay... whoever they were their in a better place now." she consoled me.

"...", Was all I could reply with. However I wanted to thank the strange girl for her support and gift.

After a while of crying into her shoulder, she lifted my face. I saw shining silver eyes and a face that couldn't be more than 15 years old."Hello my name is Ruby what's yours?" she asked.

"..."


End file.
